


@spideyboisdocosplay

by justpeterparkerthings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cosplay, Gay Harley Keener, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Tony Stark, TikTok, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpeterparkerthings/pseuds/justpeterparkerthings
Summary: When the world finds out Peter's cosplay account on TikTok is the real Spider-Man, he's forced to deal with the aftermath of a distressed CEO, exasperated Mr. Stark, and Harley, who just won't stop laughing.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 278





	@spideyboisdocosplay

**Author's Note:**

> TikToks that are referenced in this fic: 
> 
> 1\. https://youtu.be/UT-j_QS-NZ0
> 
> 2\. https://vm.tiktok.com/E45eSN/
> 
> Enjoy!!

When Peter Parker first made his TikTok, he hadn’t expected it to go so viral. It had been a harmless joke; he had lost a bet from Ned. He also wasn’t expecting to get so attached to it. His account, named promptly by MJ as @spideyboisdocosplay, felt like an escape. Maybe from homework and sometimes from his nightly patrols. Either way, it was nice to have, what felt like, the weight of the word off his shoulders for some time.

The thing about his now verified account was he did cosplay, which was fine. Ned and him did Star Wars cosplay all the time. The funny thing was he cosplayed Spider-Man in his actual Spider-Man suit. People loved it, they we’re classics. Plus, no one needed to know who was really behind the mask, or that he was the Real Spider-Man.

Of course, he had his own favorite videos, the funniest one was of him unprofessionally twerking against a street pole to “Low” by Flo Rida and occasionally waving to civilians. And although most of his videos consisted of dancing and practicing his fighting stances and flips, some had typical Gen Z humor. His were quite freaky, considering his past. His favorite of those was of two people talking on who was funnier, one labeled “kids with distant parents,” and the other named “kids with divorced parents.” Then, the beat would drop as a new label entered: “Kids with dead parents.” May scolded him for that one.

He hadn’t meant to keep it from anyone, it wasn’t ideal to keep it a secret from Tony and his boyfriend, Harley Keener. But, unconsciously, he also knew they would embarrass him forever. He would never rest again. So, it remained his little secret for about two months.

Then one morning, he woke up to find his account had gained two million followers and gaining. Turns out, unironically, Flash had compared his account to him Spider-Manning in Queens. It didn’t take long for the news to spread. It also didn’t take very long for him to find out he was doomed, if anything Mr. Stark’s twelve calls and twenty-nine text messages said so.

Deciding it was best to meet Tony at the tower, he didn’t take into the liability that people would actually notice him in the streets as @spideyboisdocosplay. It felt strange, like some big secret was revealed to the world. Now, he was just glad he hadn’t decided to do that face reveal so many had asked for.

Tony and Pepper were more exasperated by the time he showed up at the tower, knocking lightly on the glass window. Pepper had yelled at him for the distress it had caused her PR team. Harley wasn’t much help, he sat at the kitchen’s island laughing his ass off the entire time. Turns out he had been following Peter before the whole commotion went down. Peter had some questions about that, but it was for another time.

The worst part was with Tony, he was forced to sit and watch every one of his TikToks and make sure he hadn’t revealed his identity or given away any hints for who he really was. Peter was sure Pepper’s PR team was already doing that right now, but Harley only laughed louder.

It went even more downhill when Mr. Stark insisted on lecturing him on the morbid jokes, even if Peter told him they were all fun and games. Overall, he learned not to keep secrets from his mentor and in no means trust Harley Keener, because apparently whenever he was stuck in an embarrassing situation, Harley just wanted watch him suffer. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was short, but come check me out on Tumblr anyways @justpeterparkerthings


End file.
